Lilian Rosseau, Super Soldier
by catandsteph13
Summary: Lilian Rosseau is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with an... unusual past. Old ties to previous groups are coming back to stress her out, and then one day she meets Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. Throw in a crisis or two and voilà, instant headache. Can her life get any more complicated? Cat's first story on ffn, sorry bout the sucky title. Read and possibly enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

"On your left," he said as he passed by the girl that was walking down the street. She smiled at him as he passed and he nodded in return. Suddenly, a shot rang out and he saw the girl drop, her white blonde hair swinging around her, to avoid a knife flying just over her head and a bullet just past her leg. She cursed quietly in what sounded like another language and her eyes glowed, one blue and one green, as she pulled out her phone.

The two of them ran towards where the shots had come from, both intent on taking the attackers out before any bystanders were hurt. "Hey Tash," she began, her voice casual. "I'm over by the Jefferson Memorial and someone is trying to kill me, how soon can you be here?" She listened for awhile as she dodged more bullets shot at her and made her way toward her shooter, then nodded, "Okay, see you soon, bye."

As soon as she hung up, she lept off the low wall she had been on and onto the back of the man trying to shoot her. In one hit the man was down and she held his gun and shot the other in the leg. Without any visible effort, she hosted the gunman onto her shoulder, then took and dropped him beside his partner. The girl's eyes were still glowing as she took out two sets of S.H.I.E.L.D. issued cuffs for both ankles and wrists and tossed one pair to him.

"You get that one, I've got this one." She sighed, "I don't know wherever to be glad or insulted they sent only two of these guys."

He looked at her. "These men are KGB," he stated. "Why-"

"I'll explain once Tash gets here," she said. "It's complicated. I'm Liliane Rosseau by the way." She held out her hand to shake. The glow faded from her eyes and they returned to a bottle green hue.

He took it. "Steve Rogers."

(A/N: I know, this one is really short but they'll get longer as I get into it more)


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: Thank you so much to MF 22 for informing me that government officials in Iran are more likely to be speaking Farsi, or Persian, than Arabic. Sorry for the mistake! I won't make the same one again!

Soon a black car pulled up at the curb and a figure that was familiar to Steve got out. Natasha Romanoff rounded the vehicle and smacked the girl on the head, "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking, walking around without your suit, they could've killed you!"

The blonde ducked to avoid another slap, "Hey Tash, calm down. They can't kill me, remember? I'm bulletproof most of the time. Now c'mon, I want to get these two back to S.H.I.E.L.D. so I can have a chat with them."

At that, Steve saw the still conscious man, the one Lillian had shot, flinch.

She noticed and sighed. "Glad to know they still feed them tales of their super soldier that got away," she muttered. She picked the man up off the ground and punched him in the face to knock him out.

They all got into the car, Lillian tossing the KGB men into the trunk after wrapping the leg of the man she had shot in a gauze bandage. After all, she didn't think Tash wanted blood all over the inside of her car.

"'Super soldier that got away'?" Steve asked once they were on their way.

She nodded, sighing. "When I was a child, oh so long ago, I lived on the streets of Moscow. I don't remember my family or my home. At that time, the KGB had a program running in secret where they would take homeless children and experiment on them, and I was taken at age seven. Two years later I was the only surviving KGB experiment, and as far as anyone knows I still am. I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than the average human. I bleed slowly and heal quickly, and a gunshot wound heals in two and a half hours. My sense are heightened and I have a few... unusual abilities."

Steve cocked his head like a puppy, and looked at her curiously. "What sort of abilities?"

She shook her head, "Later. I have to tell Nick that you know about me."

After arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D., Lillian handed the men off to the waiting agents. "Take them to separate holding cells. I don't want them able to breathe the same air let alone communicate, got it? Oh and get a few interrogation rooms ready for me."

The two agents nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Turning to the elevator she was stopped by Steve grabbing her by the arm. "What was that?" he asked her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Lilian Rosseau, I told you. You have to wait for the rest of the story until we get to Nick's, pardon, Director Fury's office. I don't need all of S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing everything about me. Some people are terrible gossips." She seemed to direct this at someone in particular, a girl that was making her way over to the trio, a backpack on her back. Despite Lilian's glare, her words held no real malice and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

This girl had very short black hair and eyes as blue as Captain America's suit that had lit up when she saw Lilian. She stood about six inches shorter than Lilian's 5'10". After less than a second of hesitation, she jumped onto the taller female and attempted to strangle her in a hug. "Hey Lil, you didn't tell me where you left my jacket yesterday."

"Oh sorry Liv, I put it in my desk so it wouldn't get taken after I left." Lilian detached the smaller woman from her person and laughed. "We still meeting for lunch later?"

"I can only get a long enough break if you help me out on a negotiations conference call to Iran. My Farsi is a little rusty."

The blonde scrunched up her nose as she considered it.

"Please?" Drat, the smaller woman pulled the puppy eyes. Lilian had never been able to resist those.

She sighed. "Alright, send me the info and I'll be there."

Her friend squealed, "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you! See you later!" She ran off.

"Send me the details!" Lilian called after her.

"Бабенка, the Director is waiting," Natasha called from beside the elevator. "Come on."

"Coming сестренка," she replied. "Come on, Steve."

Steve followed the two women into the elevator and then into Fury's office.

Translations:

Бабенка - bird, Lilian's nickname given to her by Natasha

сестренка - little sister, one of Natasha's nicknames, the other being Tash/a and Nat


	3. Chapter 3

Fury was at his desk when the three walked into his office, Lilian in front. He rolled his eyes, er... eye when he saw Lilian and Steve behind her. "He's asking questions?" he said, amused. Steve was shocked: he had never seen Fury drop his gruff, suspicious persona. Fury noticed this and quickly adapted, guarding himself once more.

"Yes, Nick. Can I tell him?" she asked. "We're actually pretty similar."

"Yes, go, I have things to do," he told her as she grinned. "Here," he tossed her a key card. "Use the conference room on the 43rd floor. You won't be interrupted."

The blonde caught the card easily and turned to leave. "Thanks Nick!" she called over her shoulder.

Later, in the conference room, Lilian sat at the large table and pulled her shirt down at the neck slightly. Steve and Natasha could see a small, dull, black metal plate on her collarbone that, with a touch and a whispered word, popped open so the young woman could remove a small flash drive. It was actually kinda creepy, in Steve's opinion: the girl had a storage compartment in her body. Plus, the drive had been plugged in, whicn just made it weirder.

She seemed to read his mind, "It wasn't actually plugged into me. I have to keep it from moving around and making noise, otherwise the secret isn't very secret. It's just a little cap of sorts that holds the drive still."

He just nodded, not trusting his voice. That was WEIRD. She smiled, "Yeah, it's hard to get used to the concept."

"Who did that to you?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to make the blonde angry or offend her.

She sighed. "I'm getting to that." She plugged the drive into the computer to display her file. "Not even Fury can get to this file without me," she told them with a hint of pride in her voice. "According to public records, Lilian Arielle Rosseau died in 1968 in a shooting in Ukraine. Any file created with mention of my name in it is immediately brought to my attention through a system of... bugs, shall I say, that I have hidden in the S.H.I.E.L.D. networks and most every other network I've ever gotten my hands on. I can destroy them, if I so desire, with one line of coding."

"Focus, Бабенка," Tasha admonished, amused. "Start at the beginning."

"Right, sorry," the blonde said, opening the first file. "I am Lilian Arielle Rosseau, and I was born on February 22nd, 1926." Steve stared at her, shocked.

She raised an eyebrow, "It'll make sense in a bit, I promise." She waited for him to nod before she continued. "Alright, so I was born in Mongolia to two French missionaries. When I was three, we moved to Moscow. My parents were mugged and killed when I was three and a half. I became a theif. Then, when I was seven, the KGB found me. I was taken off the streets and off to a hidden facility in the Tibetan mountains. They experimented on me for three years." She pulled up some pictures.

They were images of her. In some, they were pictures of her on the streets taken from odd angles (obviously she had been followed for awhile before they took her). She used to be a redhead. Others showed her strapped to a table. One even showed a group of scientists around a chair, smiling victoriously as Lilian, her hair red with a single section of white in it, stared blankly off into space. She was hooked up to some cruel looking machines.

"This one is right after the operation that implanted the compartment in me," she said. "It was originally meant for smuggling operations. We pulled off a few successful operations where I had to smuggle drugs, evidence, and even documents in and out of foreign and local governments. Keep in mind this was the thirties. I was nine when I went on the last of those types of missions.

"After that, the higher ups decided I could be of use in other ways. A year later I was... remade. They developed a new drug that could increase a person's strength and agility for about an hour at a time. They tested all the prototypes on me and eventually one was permanent. Only on me though, it didn't work on anyone else. Six doses later, we have a super soldier. I was the KGB's little pawn, blindly following orders and killing people without a thought.

"I lived like that for fifty years. Once I reached 20 I stopped aging. We didn't want people to know this, so for thirty years I went in and out of a cryogenic state, only being unfrozen for a year at a time with the exception of the entirety of WWII. Then, one day, I met Tash. We were assigned to a target in Serbia. We worked so well together that we began to be partnered regularly, and when Hawkeye was assigned to kill Tash, I helped her get out. I covered her tracks while she got away and then I faked my own death a month later. To the majority of the KGB I was killed in an assignment gone wrong in Ukraine, while in reality I was sneaking into the USA to find S.H.I.E.L.D. so I could see Tash. Once I did I got roped into a mission Hawk was assigned to and I've been here ever since."

"Lilian is one of our top agents," Natasha said. "She can pull off just about anything."

"So can you," she muttered.

"You said you were the only survivng KGB experiment," Steve said. "Are there others?"

Lilian nodded. "Yes of course. You're one, aren't you? The only difference is that you volunteered. You chose to do this, they didn't force you. I actually have a few friends that are experiments as well but it's up to them if they want to tell you. Actually, the whole agency knows about one of them but she can tell you herself." A ping from her tablet drew her attention and she saw a file that had been sent to her by Liv along with a message that said the meeting was in five minutes so she'd better get her sorry butt over to the meeting room on the 17th floor. Lilian sighed and lept over the table, replacing her drive as she ran to the large windows. "Open window," she called and the system complied, cold air flooding the room as the wind blew from outside.

"What are you doing?!" Steve shouted over the wind.

"I'm gonna be late!" Lilian replied. "Liv gave me five minutes of warning and the elevator is too slow! Meet me in the meeting room on the 17th floor!"

Steve watched as she jumped out the window and went to stand when Natasha stopped him with a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine," the assassin said calmly.

"Does she do that often?"

"All the time. She enjoys giving the newbies heart attacks by jumping out of windows during their orientation too." Natasha made her way to the door. "Gave Nick a heart attack too, the first time she did it."

That was something Steve wanted to see.

A/N:

Yay chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. If you find any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense, leave a review or pm me and I'll fix it. Thanks guys!

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Natasha arrived in the 17th floor meeting room in time to hear Lilian let out a rapid string of Farsi that was then closely followed by a similar sequence from Liv. They each sat in a high backed chair facing a large screen that Steve recognised as Tony's design. On the screen there was a view of a meeting room full of men. They didn't seem to be very pleased.

The meeting ended quickly and Lilian spun around in her chair with a grin. "There! Now we can go to lunch!"

The restaurant they chose for lunch, a little Italian place in Alexandria, was busy that day, the hubub of gossip and chatter constant. Of the voices, one stood out and rang joyfully towards them. "Bella! It's-a good to see you! You haven't-a been in lately and-a fratello and I were-a getting worried!"A man was walking toward them with a wide smile and closed eyes. "Fratello was worried you-a got hurt!"

"No I-a wasn't! I told you she was-a fine idiota." Another man walked toward them, scowling.

Lilian laughed, "Now boys, behave. I'm fine, see? No need to worry, Feli, Lovi was right." She winked at the scowling man and his frown faded to be replaced by a hint of a smile. "Table for four please boys. Liv and I have some explaining to do."

"What happened?" the one that Lillian had called Lovi asked quietly as he led them to a table in the back of the restaurant, in its own room.

"I was out for a walk and some... people... showed up. Tried to shoot me, the usual. Steve here was kind enough to help me out and I have both waiting in interrogation rooms for me so when we finish, Tash and I will take care of that."

"Anyone I know?"

"Not unless you're KGB. You aren't, are you?" she joked.

He laughed, "No Lil, I'm-a still in with the same crowd as before. I haven't suddenly changed-a loyalties."

"Good. I'd hate to have to get rid of you, Lovi, I'd have to find a new favourite restaurant..."

He laughed, "You know I'm harder to-a kill than you are. I'd like to see-a you try."

"Don't tempt me, Vargas," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You know I'll shoot you."

"I know you will, principessa," he said. "You've-a done it before."

"Don't call me that, Lovi!"

"Then don't-a call me Lovi!"

She groaned, "Bastard."

"Idiota."

"I hate you fratello," she muttered.

"And I-a hate you."

During this, Steve was gradually becoming more and more confused. He asked Natasha what was going on as the two bickered, and she replied that they were always like this. The two men were like older brothers to Lil and they had hidden her from the KGB when she first got away.

Lilian overheard and grinned, "They were great to me! When I first got out I hadn't eaten for three or four months and I was so malnourished that I passed out on their doorstep. Feli insisted they take care of me and at first, Lovi and I were both against it but when the KGB came, hearing rumours about their runaway soldier, the boys protected me. A bunch of their friends helped out and I'm pretty much safe now."

"Except for the-a fact that you're a spy." Feli handed them the menu.

"Lovi..." She sighed. "It's part of who I am, just like how what you do is part of who you are."

"None of this-a sentimental stuff ragazza," he muttered.

She saluted with a smile. "Yes sir, Boss Roma!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?! Don't you ever listen?"

"Not to you, kid."

"I'm older than you!"

"But I'm prettier."

"That didn't make any sense!"

"You're right, it didn't," she paused. "Ah well, c'est la vie."

"Are you ready to order?" Feli chirped from behind Steve.

Each of them ordered, with an assurance from Lilian that she had this covered (her boys never charged her a cent, so she liked to pay when she brought others around), and then waited as Feli and Lovi left. "So who are they?" Steve asked.

"Lovino and Feliciano are twins," she explained. "The two of them took care of me for awhile and now they might as well be family. I'm pretty sure Lovi has a boyfriend, not that he'll ever admit to it where anyone can hear, and I know Feli does, his boyfriend's a sweetheart."

"Focus Lil," Liv said.

"Right sorry. I'm supposed to tell you about myself," she said. "Well, I'm 88 years old, I look like I'm 20, I used to be a redhead, I'm best friends with Liv and Tash, Tony Stark keeps stealing my babies, and I love Chinese food."

Steve stared at her. "What?" he finally got his mouth to form words.

The girls laughed. "My babies are my motorcycle and my car. A Harley and a 67 Chevy Impala and Tony loves to nick my stuff, the jerk. He's got enough money to buy a thousand of his own but he insists on stealing mine," Lil explained. "Liv's turn!"

"What? Oh, um..." the black haired girl trailed off. "Well, I'm Olivia Angioli. I was born in Rome 23 years ago to scientist parents. They gave me up when they lost their jobs and I was chosen by a school of sorts to be a part of one of their charity programs when I was two. I ended up being a test subject and was used for a genetic experiment that combined avian and human dna. I have wings now and my bones are hollow and lighter than a regular human's. My metabolism is higher than most, and I heal quickly."

"Not as fast as me," Lil sang.

"Yes, that's true. Lil heals faster than I do." Liv gave a small smile. "We tested it."

Feli and Lovi brought them their food and Lil thanked them in rapid Italian with a grin. After their meal, the four stood to leave, Lilian leaving money on the table to cover the check. "Come on," the white haired girl called from the doorway of their private room. "I have an interrogation to take care of. Shall we?"

A/N:

I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had AP tests and then band functions and school has been complicated lately! I also had writers block! I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up by next Friday and I'll be better about updating, I promise...

Review? Any critiques are welcomed!

-Cat

**Edit:** Fixed my Farsi vs. Arabic mistake in this one too! Should be ok. Any other mistakes? Let me know please!


	5. Chapter 5

Lilian made her way to the interrogation rooms, humming cheerfully. She waved brightly to the agent guarding the door that held one of the KGB men behind it and he chuckled, "Good afternoon Agent Rosseau."

"Hiya Marcus! How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." She unlocked the door and looked at him curiously, then she smiled softly.

"Congratulations Marcus, give your wife my regards. You'll be a great dad."

She shut the door behind her, locking it before he could respond and he stared at it in shock. He hadn't told anyone that his wife was pregnant. He stood there a moment longer before shrugging.

Lilian always seemed to know that sort of thing.

Lilian smiled at the man that sat, still handcuffed, at the table. She didn't say anything for ten minutes, just staring him down with a grin on her face. The man started to fidget soon before she spoke, obviously uncomfortable. She laughed, "I remember when KGB could stare down their interrogators for hours without saying a word even under torture. Things have really declined since my day."

The man stared at her in shock. She wasn't going to torture him?

She moved from her place leaning against the wall. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Half an hour later, Natasha and Lilian met up in Lilian's office that she shared with Olivia, Lilian wiping the last of the red from her hands. It was supposed to be for one of the foreign relations officials, but he had gotten himself killed over in Tibet a few years back. Lilian took over, both as a foreign relations agent and as one of the occupants of the office. She was very good at the diplomacy that had been required to prevent world wars three through eight. They sat, Tash on the desk and Lil on the windowsill.

"What did you get?"

"Seventeen en route to recapture you, no sign of the Winter Soldier, no new mutants as far as he knew," Tash said.

Lilian huffed quietly, a hand deftly undoing her white braid. "Damn, same here. I was hoping for more." She tugged on a strand of hair as she thought aloud. "The seventeen are en route via Germany?"

Natasha nodded, "They leave from Berlin on Thursday."

Lilian sighed and began to braid her hair again, the strands staying neat and orderly and her fingers moved. "Alright, I know a few guys who can take care of that issue for us."

Tash raised an eyebrow but made no comment. Lil knew people.

"Right, then we begin the search for the Winter Soldier?"

"As soon as possible. He is priority right now."

"I'll tell Steve, you tell Nick."

Lilian paused momentarily, "Oh right, Steve is Captain America, isn't he?"

"Yes," the redhead laughed, "He is. That was rather slow of you, Lil."

The white haired woman pouted and tied of her braid. "I knew that! It just... Didn't quite process."

"You're getting old," Tash teased good naturedly.

"I remember times when you young folk respected your elders," Lilian said dramatically, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

Natasha Romanoff- Black Widow, SHIELD agent, and master assassin- laughed so hard she fell off the chair.

Lilian snickered and hauled the redhead to her feet, making her way to the door with a smirk. It was good to see that she could still make Tash laugh.

AN

Ok so I know I promised I'd be better about updating. I may have lied? But school is almost over so I'll be able to focus and actually work on this story soon, so it'll get better! And I'll be able to figure out my plot too.

Plot is important...

Review! Fav! Follow! Whatever!

Thanks guys.

-Cat


	6. Chapter 6

As Steve and Natasha followed Lilian out of Director Fury's office, they ran into Olivia holding a box. "I've already made your excuses, as well as my own," the black haired woman said before Lilian could speak. "Quentin is taking over for you on that diplomatic meeting with the Ukrainian delegation, and Jason is covering my spot on the council meeting. Carry this and I'll get the car."

"This is all of them?"

"Everything I could find, and you know I can find a lot."

"We'll wait out front for you."

"Nah, I'll be the one waiting for you."

She ran off and Lilian made her way to the elevator, the other two close behind. "What's going on?" Steve asked.

"I told you were looking for the Winter Soldier, right? Well I figure that he'll be going after those that experimented on him," Lilian said, hitting the button for the ground floor. "These are the files of those people. We're going to go through them and narrow down the locations where he could be, and then we're going to find him."

Steve thought about this.

"Why?" he finally asked.

Lilian looked at him, her green eyes dull.

"Because I know what it's like to not know who you are, and I want to help. The KGB fucked a lot of us up and nobody deserves that. I want to help him be James Buchanan Barnes again, not the Winter Soldier. I want him to be able to be a person, not the machine the KGB made him into."

In the apartment where a girl named Lilian lived with her roommate Olivia, Sam Wilson flipped through the file that the black haired girl had handed him. He didn't really know what she had to do with any of this, with her small stature and black backpack she looked more like a college student than the sort of girl that would be working at a secret government agency.

But perhaps that was the point.

Anyway, the five of them (Steve, Natasha, himself, and these two new girls, Olivia and Lilian) were searching for information on the men that had experimented on Bucky, aka the Winter Soldier. Some of the names they had found that were listed as deceased made Lilian grin in a manner that completely terrified Sam. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. He did have a reputation to uphold. Right now, Sam was looking at the file for one Ivan Gorbachev.

"This says 'current whereabouts unknown'," he told the others. "He was last seen in Norway a few weeks ago."

"Which one is that?" Lilian asked in a bored tone.

"Ivan Gorbachev."

At that, Lilian flinched and the edges of the file she was holding crumpled slightly as she clenched her fists tighter. "Can I see that, Sam?" she asked in a carefully even voice.

He handed her the file and watched as the white haired woman read through it, her hands shaking. "Lil?" Olivia asked gently.

"How is this possible?" she whispered, voice strained. "He can't be alive if..."

"Lilian, please explain to me what has you so upset," Olivia said.

"Gorbachev cannot possibly be alive," Lilian said, barely containing her anger. "He experimented on me. For ten years I was his- his toy. He used me for his own pleasure!" She glared at the wall as though she could set it alight with her mind (maybe she could, SHIELD had some weird people working for them).

"Why does that mean he can't be alive?" Sam asked, instantly regretting it when her glare was turned on him.

"Because, Sam Thomas Wilson, I killed him for it."

AN

Please don't hate me! I updated!

School is out now, so I can work on this more and actually take the direction I want to.

Review? Fav? Follow?

-Cat

(PS- Steph uploaded the first chapter of her story yesterday. Go check it out! It's on our profile and is titled You're My Mission... I think... it's good though! I've read through it!)


	7. Chapter 7

Lilian stood and went to the small kitchen as the other four watched her. Well, the guys watched her, Olivia and Natasha just kept looking through the files they had in front of them. "Stop staring at me," Lilian snapped.

They immediately went back to the files and Lilian sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

She sat down on the couch next to Liv and put her head back and closed her eyes with a slight sigh. Liv looked over quickly when she heard that sigh. "Lil?"

"Mmm?"

"Is your head hurting?"

The girl hummed in response and Olivia sighed. "How badly?"

She held up eight fingers and Olivia paled slightly. "Wow, ok. Do you want painkillers?"

"No, I'm ok. I just have to... um..."

"Lil?"

Lilian moved forward to put her head in her hands. "Damn, that hurts."

This simple statement had Natasha and Olivia moving, Tash looking for painkillers and Liv on the phone calling Bruce.

"Why are you so worried?" Sam asked.

"The last time Lil actually acknowledged and vocalised that she was in pain, she had seven broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured skull, internal bleeding, and a broken leg," Liv said. "Something about being resistant to pain."

"I am,"Lilian said. "I generally don't feel pain."

"Generally?"

"But right now-" she gasped. "Ow. What the...?" She straightened, her eyes glowing again, breathing faster than usual. "Вернусь!" ((I'll be back))

The girl stood and ran to her room, emerging a moment later, eyes cold and still glowing.

Liv swore softly, phone to her ear with Bruce on the other line. "Lil, what are you doing?" No response, the blonde moving to the door. "Что ты делаешь?" ((What are you doing?))

"Это не касается вашего бизнеса сейчас это, сука?" ((That's none of your business now is it, b*tch?)) The blonde had a slight frown on her face, "Теперь, я не знаю, кто вы и как сюда попал, но у меня есть работа, чтобы сделать так Убирайся из моего пути, прежде чем я пристрелю тебя. " ((Now, I don't know who you are or how I got here, but I have a job to do so get the f*ck of of my way before I shoot you.))

Natasha stood in front of the door, "Сестренка, где вы думаете вы собираетесь? Я получил известие о не заданий." ((Little sister, where do you think you're going? I received word of no assignments.))

" Из найти солдата, конечно. У меня есть заказы от босса, чтобы ликвидировать угрозу." ((Out to find the soldier of course. I have orders from the boss to eliminate the threat.))

With that, she pushed past Tash and went out into the hall. Before she shut the door, she tossed a small sphere inside that emitted a bright flash that disoriented everyone and then popped open with a small click. A strange gas filled the room in a matter of seconds and made everyone drowsy, each slowly falling unconscious.

Before she blacked out, Olivia spoke to Bruce on the other end of the phone line.

"She's reverted. Call Nick."

Director Fury's eye widened when he received a call from Banner telling him that Lillian had somehow reverted to her pre-escape self.

With a sigh, he pressed a button on the underside of his desk.

"Assemble the Avengers?" the computer system asked.

"Yes, to meet in New York." A single blinking light told him that the call had been sent.

A.N.

Okay, so I've been rather bad about updating.

Sorry.

But I won't make excuses. I just sorta lost where I was going for awhile and now I think I've found it.

Let me know if you spot any mistakes!

~Cat


End file.
